Maestro
by Esciam
Summary: Sobre la verdadera razón por la que Eric quería que Jessica se fuera con Bill


¡Hola, Gente!

Hace unos días, le dije a aglaiacallia que me diga qué quiere que le escribiera, porque alguien como ella, que es un sol, merece recibir fanfics de sus fandoms o ships favoritas. Ahora, no sé si esto es lo que quiere, pero es True Blood de lo que hablamos, por lo que…

**Disclaimer:** La serie True Blood fue creada por Alan Ball, con base en los libros de Charlaine Harris… y esto, se centra en esos primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada en que Bill aún no se había llevado a vivir a Jessica con él.

**OoOoO**

**Maestro**

Sangre.

Sangre. Un nombre tan pequeño y sin importancia para algo innombrable. Una sustancia que tenía ese poder en ella, algo más que ese olor metálico, el sabor tan lleno de matices y el color; su fluir, el movimiento que hacía al dejar el cuerpo de ese puerco humano, para ir hacia sus entrañas y hacerla sentir… Inmortal. Sin ninguna de las sensaciones que aquella chiquilla que fue le recordaba a veces, como el miedo o la vergüenza que, en algunas ocasiones, la hacía sentir que se ahogaba.

Jessica sintió que el corazón de aquel tipo que apestaba a licor, dejó de latir. Una fuerza alegre y bestial llenó su cuerpo por un segundo antes de que volviera a tener total conciencia de sí. ¡Lástima! Tendría que succionar con más ahínco, hacerlo más consciente, sin dejarse llevar como hacía unos segundos. Además, después de que morían, la sangre dejaba de tener _algo, _ese algo que era lo más sutil y embargante de alimentarse. Sabía que era la vida misma del humano, aunque no lo podía explicar del todo.

Prefirió cercenarle más la cabeza (el "crack" de lo que debió haber sido la espina dorsal, acompañó su movimiento de manos) y enterró la boca y la nariz en el aún algo caliente cuerpo, dejándose embargar por el sabor y olor de la sangre.

Por eso no lo pudo oler y, simplemente, sintió como la agarró con mucha fuerza del cabello y la tiró a una pared mientras le decía algo como:

—¿Otro más? —con un tono reposado.

Jessica sintió mucho dolor en la espalda y en el cuerpo cabelludo, en los cuales tenía punzadas de dolor mientras se ponía en pie del suelo.

—¿No es acaso lo que hacemos? —dijo ella, en un impulso—. ¡Maldición! ¡La enagua se me manchó con jugo de la basura!

Lo volvió a ver con una mirada indignada y acusadora. Él la recibió con su calma. Dominó en el ambiente enseguida.

Aunque Eric vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa de una banda vampiro, su cabello no estaba tan peinado como siempre y su expresión siguiera igual de fría, hasta algo aburrida; él imponía con sólo ser.

Jessica sintió aquella pulsación en su vientre bajo. Esa combinación de joven guapo de unos 25 años, junto al poder hasta sobrenatural que lograba transmitir con su sola presencia, siempre lograba excitarla.

La Jessica humano hubiera sentido vergüenza; la Jessica vampira se valía de eso, como si fuera su fuente de energía, para poder hacerle frente.

—Ya es el tercero en una semana —dijo él, una amenaza velada en la voz.

—Sí, bueno. Él me enseñó su polla, yo le enseñé mis colmillos.

Era verdad. El tipo, cayéndose de borracho, intentó violarla… los papeles de cazador y presa, se habían invertido rápidamente.

—Pues pudiste arrancársela, hacerlo orinarse del susto y dejarlo vivo —le dijo él, con obviedad.

Luego, miró un poco al tipo ahí, tirado y casi decapitado. El callejón no tenía iluminación artificial, pero ellos dos podían ver con la luz nocturna. Aunque era más azulada que la solar (según lo que ella recordaba) al casi no claudicar en las sombras, al menos a los ojos de ellos, era más abarcadora.

—¡Oh, Maldición! El imbécil estuvo en el bar… y pagó dos rondas a todos los presentes con su tarjeta de crédito —la volvió a mirar y Jessica por fin sintió miedo. El ceño estaba fruncido y pudo ver, entre sus labios, los colmillos que se le habían salido del enojo. Cuando se dio cuenta, él estaba frente a ella, estampándola contra la pared: una mano en su pecho izquierdo y otra, en su cuello. Casi no apretaba, aunque ella sabía que se estaba conteniendo, porque el posicionar sus enormes manos en esos puntos, no era casualidad: decapitarla o atravesarle el corazón; unas de las formas en que se puede matar a un vampiro—. ¡Te mandé que te alejaras de la gente del bar! ¿¡A caso el estar unas horas con correas de plata por matar a aquella colmillera que era nuestras empleadas, no te sirvió para entenderlo!

—Al parecer, no. —otro impulso, ¡pero qué bien se sintió!

El ceño de Eric se frunció aún más, mientras acercó el rostro a ella y apretó un poco con sus manos. Jessica sintió el olor de Eric, de su sangre, llegar a su nariz, apartando el del humano del que aún tenía vestigios en su rostro. La pulsión en su vientre se hizo más grande, y sintió un calor maravilloso expandirse desde ahí al cuerpo.

La voz de él era baja, profunda mientras decía:

—Si quieres sobrevivir, no te queda otra que respetar lo que tus mayores te decimos.

Ella le acercó la cabeza y pudo oler aún más ese aroma con tantos matices, tantos años y tantas vidas en él… ¡Y tan bien que se veían sus labios!

—Enséñame cómo. —sus palabras estaban cargadas de doble sentido.

Y él fue el que capturó los labios de Jessica con los suyos, acercó el cuerpo al de ella, dejó su cuello para subir la mano y jugar con su cabello mientras le acariciaba el pecho, cuyo pezón hacía segundos que estaba erecto.

Sólo había estado una vez en la vida con una virgen vampira, pero el olor de aquella ni se comparaba con la de esta… mientras le rasgaba la blusa le dijo:

—Yo te enseñaré.

Y en algún momento; cuando que él la penetraba rápida y profundamente, estampándola a la pared una y otra vez, mientras ella lo apretaba con sus piernas en la cintura, y los besos y mordidas iban y venían entre ellos y los gemidos… se dio cuenta de que los ojos del tipo recién asesinado estaban idos hacia la escena.

No se pudo enojar, porque justo en ese instante, Jessica le exclamó, _"¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!__", _con una expresión entre dolor y éxtasis en el rostro.

Más tarde, después de que los dos gozaran, vería que Bill se la llevara de ahí. Esa chica era un problema, porque no lograba ser duro con alguien que deseaba de esa manera…

**OoOoO**

Pues sí, otra entrada para mayores de 18… porque así es True Blood. Espero que te haya gustado, al menos un poco.

Chau!


End file.
